The Scenic Route
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Lost in the country, Rosalie Hale stumbles upon a small farm with a very interesting owner.


It was a lazy summer day as Rosalie Hale drove her car threw the country land of Tennessee.

"Stupid GPS!" she said as she threw it out the window. It was the GPS's fault she was lost anyway! She looked at the clock on the dashboard. She was supposed to be in Nashville in three hours ago!

She looked around. The only thing in sight was trees and fields, no people. She drove down the road some more, her favorite song 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train playing in the background.

Soon she came across a huge field and saw a guy on a big red tractor. From what she saw, he had curly black hair, camouflage shorts, old sneakers, no shirt and muscles that would make Hercules jealous.

She pulled up to the side and rolled down her window with her perfect French manicured nails. When he caught sight of her, he turned off the tractor and walked up to the fence.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a thick Tennessee accent.

"Yes, actually, I'm sort of lost and was wondering if you could help me." She returned.

"Depends. Where you headed?" he asked.

"Nashville."

"Well, you're not anywhere near there."

"Do you have any idea when I could be?" she asked, getting annoyed with his lack of know how.

"I'd say tomorrow." He said, staring at her.

Of course guys stared at her. She had perfectly straight blonde hair and was beautiful.

She sighed. It was almost dusk and she didn't want to travel these strange roads in the dark. She was from California, for heavens sake!

"Well, can I use your phone? I have absolutely no cell reception up in these parts."

"Of course. Just follow this road a little ways and there's a driveway. You can just pull in. I'll be right up." He said, walking back to his tractor.

She followed his directions and got out of her red BMW and leaned against the hood while she waited for him. Maybe she should have been afraid to go into this strangers' house, especially since it was in the middle of nowhere, but there was something about this man she could trust.

He jogged up to her. "Sorry, had to put the tractor away." He said as he unlocked the door.

"It's fine. I just got here anyway." She replied, following him into the average size house.

"Phone's right there on the table. Can I get you anything?" he asked.

After hours of driving, she needed a drink. "Could I have some water?"

He nodded and walked off down the hall.

She picked up the phone and dialed her new boss's number.

"Hello?" her boss sounded seriously upset.

"Hello. This is Rosalie Hale. I just wanted to let you know that while driving to Nashville, I got lost, well, I still am lost."

"Rosalie, this is not a good way to start your first week of work! I guess since you have a legitimate reason, it will be excused. Since I'm such a nice boss, I will give you another chance."

That was the last thing she heard before the line went dead. She sighed but saw the man return with two glasses filled with water.

"You can sit down." He said, gesturing toward a couch in the next room.

She took him up on his offer and he sat down at the other end of the sofa.

"I'm guessin' your not from these parts." He said, setting his glass on the table.

"No. I'm actually from California." She replied, taking a sip from hers.

"What're you doin' down here?" he asked.

"I'm moving to Nashville for my job."

He nodded.

Threw the window she could see that it was already pitch black outside, especially without streetlights.

"Well, I better get going. It's already dark out." She sighed.

"You're more then welcome to stay here tonight. I have a guest room." He replied.

She thought it over for a second. She didn't want to be traveling in the pitch-black dirt roads. "Thank you." She said.

"Well, I should let you know, my name's Emmett McCarty."

"Rosalie Hale." She replied.

"Well, Rosalie, you must be stravin'." Emmett said.

It was true.

"A little." She said.

"Well, I'll just go fix dinner." He said, getting up.

"Do you need any help with that?" she asked.

"If you want." He smiled.

She got up and followed him into the kitchen. "What is it like growing up on a farm?" she asked.

"I love it." He leaned against the counter.

"I've always wanted to live on a farm." She admitted. "And I want my kids to grow up on one."

"Well, you get to stay on one tonight."

We both laughed and made what he old me was his favorite meal, fried chicken.

"You know, I find city girls interesting." He said as we sat down at his dining room table.

"Well, I find country boys interesting." I smiled at him.

"I guess that's a good thing." He smiled.

I laughed and took a bite of my chicken.

"You know, Rosalie, your very beautiful, but I'm sure you get that a whole lot." He said.

She looked down at her plate and blushed. "No. I usually get inappropriate comments."

"Well, I'm not one to make those." He said.

That night they stayed up all night talking and Rosalie felt like she never wanted to leave.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked her around 4:00 a.m.

"Anything." She replied.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

He scooted over close to her and touched her face lightly. She smiled and slowly leaned in and kissed him.

As soon as the kiss was over, she told him what she had been thinking from the moment she saw him. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Ms. Rosalie."

She laughed a little.

"I have a guest house outback and if you want too, you could move in… I was just thinkin' that because we could see each other easier."

"Of course, Emmett." She smiled.

"Cool. Now I think you should go get some sleep." He said.

"I will soon." She smiled.

"You know, you don't have to work at that job anymore." He said as she put her head on his shoulder. "I can support you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He wrapped his arm around her and they both fell asleep.

This just goes to prove that one can find the best things when one is lost.

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT advocate going into a stranger's house to use the phone, especially in the country…. Just thought I'd throw that out there….**_


End file.
